Every heart gets broken
by Senora Sapphire
Summary: When Thunderclan gets a terrible prophecy, their leader knows that she needs to protect the newest kits, and mainly Spiritkit. Will they be able to stop the prophecy? Or is it all ready to late...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Spiritwing :) I love writing so I'm writing my story :0 please ignore any spelling mistakes... I suck at spelling :) lol... PLEASE REVEIW! :D**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-**

Moonstar- a long haired silvery she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**

Brackenfoot- a short haired brown tom with a ginger paw

**Medicine cat-**

Lilyfur- a pretty gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Littlepaw- small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors-**

Adderheart- a dark brown tabby tom

Cindereyes- a grey she-cat with blueish-grey eyes

Apprentice- Nightpaw-a black tom with dark golden eyes

Timberfoot- a brown tom with dark brown paws

Russettail- A dark red she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice- Hollypaw- dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Snaketail- a light grey tom with a striped grey tail

Foxfur- russet tom with amber eyes

Mistybreeze- silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Fireflower- a light red she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw- a dark grey/blue tom with dark blue eyes

Ashcloud- smokey-grey she-cat

Apprentice-Eaglepaw- a large yellow tom with amber eyes

Oakheart- dappled brown tom

Whitemist- a long haired she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hawkgaze- a black tom with bright yellow eyes

Mudstripe- a light brown/grey tom with amber eyes

Stormclaw- a dark grey tom with

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- a black tom with dark golden eyes

Eaglepaw- a large yellow tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw- a dark grey/blue tom with dark blue eyes

Littlepaw- a small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw- dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens-**

Fawndapple- light-brown she-cat with white speckles and green eyes mother of Foxfur's kits: Sunkit- a yellow she-cat with brown streaks and blue eyes

Dewflower- small silver she-cat expecting Mudstripe's kits

Jaywing- a pretty blueish tabby with bright blue eyes; Mother of Hawkgaze's Kits: Spiritkit- a beautiful small silver she-cat with white paws and big blue eyes; Rosekit- a pinkish she-cat with green eyes; Smokekit- a dark grey and black striped tom with amber eyes

Brightfrost- a long haired white she-cat with light green eyes Mother of Timberfoot's kits: Breezekit- a dark grey tom with blue eyes; Badgerkit- a black and white long haired tom; Flamekit- a short haired red tom with dark green eyes; Emberkit- black tom with red and orange flecks

**Windclan**

**Leader-**

Ravenstar- black tom with dark amber eyes

**Deputy-**

Mintclaw- a white she-cat and light green eyes

**Medicine cat-**

Sweetberry- a cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader-**

Tigerstar- frost colored tabby tom with green eyes and black stripes

**Deputy- **

Leopardflame- flame colored she-cat with black spots

**Medicine cat-**

Goldflower- golden tabby she-cat with frost colored stripes and amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader- **

Wolfstar- frost colored tom with flame colored stops and amber eyes

**Deputy-**

Firefoot- an old frost colored she-cat with amber eyes and feet that look like fire

**Medicine cat-**

Sunheart- a bright yellow she-cat with flame colored stripes and amber eyes

**Prologue-**

A long haired silver she-cat padded through to the starry forest, gazing above the tree branches. One by one, starry cats padded through the trees, walking with her. As the group got to a clearing, they saw a blue she-cat. Her back was turned from the group, but she looked behind her her piercing gaze impossible to look away.

"Greetings Moonstar. I was hoping you would come." Her voice sounded like a bell in the quiet forest.

Moonstar dipped her head respectfully. "I was told my medicine cat that you needed me."

The blue she-cat nodded solemnly. "Yes, I have a prophecy. I could not tell Lilyfur, though, because this is for you and only you."

Moonstar tilted her head, confused. "Why?"

She sighed. "I know you wish to tell Lilyfur everything, but this, time, you cannot." Monnstar looked bewildered as a a little breeze picked up. She looked around, looking at the cats circled around her. The wind pick up, dragging the voices together.

"_A sun must set before the spirit can rise... Only then can the embers revolt and rain burn this out."_

__Moonstar yowled in fear, as the cats swirled around her, leaving her in the dark alone.

"_Do not be afraid Moonstar, we are with you..."_

__**Alright what did you think? It might not have been my best... But I thought it was pretty good :)**

**And also, REVEIW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Spiritwing :) Sorry for the long update! I thank all of the people that reviewed :)**

**Cheesypreistess: Yeshhhh I know… But I thought the name was pretty… I hope it doesn't bug you that much… Anyway, thanks for reviewing **

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: Thank you sooooo much! I really hope it turns out good too. I really appreciate it :) **

**monkeyCsaw: Holy poo! Thank you for that :) I didn't even notice that lol :) Thanks for the help :)**

**Misgiving Writers: Thanks for the advice :) yeah I'm just starting so its gonna have a lot of mistakes :3**

**Chapter 1**

Spiritkit woke up, looking around the large nursery. Moonlight broke through the brambles that kept the nursery safe. The scent of milk and kits warmed her heart; she loved the nursery, but could not wait to be an apprentice. She had been born only a couple of days ago, and she was hoping to get outside and explore with her siblings. Spiritkit opened her jaw wide in a yawn, knowing it was still too early to explore. Spiritkit lay her head down on her paws, hoping dawn would come soon.

Spiritkit lay on her side as something was prodding her flank, urging her to get up.

"Get up, you lazy furball!" She opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh lights of the sun.

"Go away…" She waved her paw sleepily, hoping to make whoever was trying to wake her leave her alone.

"Get. Up. NOW!" A voice whispered in her loudly in her ear. She woke up fast, hissing at the tom in front of her. Spiritkit sighed; it was only her brother, Smokekit. Smokekit was a fluffy black-grey tom, and was glaring at her.

"What do you want?" Spiritkit glared at her brother as he sat down.

"Let's go outside before mom and the others get up!" Smokekit's tail waved in air as he jumped around, his eyes flashing with excitement.

Spiritkit rolled her eyes. "You know we aren't allowed. We should at least wait for Rosekit."

Smokekit sit down with a thump. "But she won't be up for like another moon!" He glared at Rosekits sleeping form, wishing she would get up.

"Get over it." Spiritkit stepped in front of her brother, making sure he didn't jump on her to wake her up.

"Fine, whatever…" He sat down next to Spiritkit and waited for Rosekit to wake up. After what seemed like moons, Rosekit finally started to rouse, and blinked open her eyes. Confusion flickered in her eyes for a second then she purred.

"You guys waited for me." Rosekit smiled, looking at Spiritkit and Smokekit. Spiritkit smiled back, knowing that she was right about that her sister would want them to wait for her.

"Let's go outside now!" Spiritkit ran outside, her tail streaming behind her. She looked behind, looking to see if her littermates were following her. She ran into something hard, yet soft. She looked up to see a blue-grey tom. _Wow… He's cute!_ She looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, you seem excited to get outside." He sat down in front up her, his light blue eyes gleaming with amusement, "I'm Rainpaw by the way. You must be Jaywing's kits." Rainpaw smiled at her, his smile made Spiritkit smile back.

"Yeah! I'm Spiritkit by the way." She shuffled her paws, suddenly embarrassed. Smokekit padded up behind her, Rosekit following close behind. Spiritkit looked at her sister, and saw she was having the same thoughts that she was having. Spiritkit purred silently in amusement. _Wow, I bet my face looked like hers too… _She looked back at Rosekit to see that her jaw had dropped open and her eyes wide. She flicked Rosekit with her tail, to save her from complete embarrassment.

"This is Rosekit and Smokekit. They are my littermates. Guys, this is Rainpaw." She looked back at Rainpaw. He was staring at her, the expression in his eyes unreadable.

"Nice names," Rainpaw tore his gaze away from her, leaving her confused. "I am glad to meet you guys. I bet you can't wait to apprentices!" He smiled at Spiritkit; her heart fluttered at his gaze, and suddenly wishing that she was an apprentice.

"I would love to be an apprentice!" Rosekit's eyes gleamed with excitement, and Rainpaw looked at her.

"Yeah being an apprentice is fun, but hard work to." Rainpaw stood up, stretching. His sleek blue-grey fur glowed in the sun, and his muscles rippled with strength. Spiritkit looked over his pelt, her heart swelling with feels that seemed weird. _Do I like him? Like a lot? That's weird… I just met him!_ As she was trying to figure out her feelings, Rainpaw yawned.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I really need to get something to eat, I'll see you later?" Rainpaw looked at Spiritkit his bright, beautiful, blue eyes. She nodded, to happy to answer with words. Rainpaw sat up and walked to the freshkill pile, glancing back only once to look at Spiritkit. She smiled, looking at his back as he walked away.

"Wow." Rosekit tried to hide the amazement in her voice but failed, "I think he likes you Spiritkit. You're _so_ lucky!" Smokekit purred playfully.

"Oooooo looks like someone is blushing!" He flicked his tail at her.

"I am not!" Spiritkit hid her face from, knowing it was too late. Spiritkit glared at them, turning her back on them and stomping back to the nursery. Rosekit and Smokekit followed closely behind her, knowing they pushed it to far.

"Come on Spiritkit! You know we were just joking…" Rosekit ran up to her, her eyes still playful. "You can't stay mad at us." She crouched, eyes gleaming. She crouched too, her tail moving back and forth. She smiled, knowing she couldn't stay mad at them for long. As they play fought, one of the other kits came out. She was a beautiful golden yellow she-cat with brown streaks throughout her fur. Her eyes were a clear ice blue.

"Hi, I'm Sunkit." Sunkit looked awkward with the other kits.

"HI!" Spiritkit smiled at Sunkit, hoping to make her less uncomfortable, "I'm Spiritkit and this is Rosekit and Smokekit." She swept her fluffy tail in front over them.

"Hi." Rosekit looked at the ground and so did Smokekit. Spiritkit glared at them, and turned back to Sunkit.

"Sorry," She smiled, hoping she would forgive their rudeness, "They are just shy." To her surprise, Sunkit smiled brightly.

"Oh good. I thought I was the only one." Sunkit looked at Smokekit. Spiritkit smiled inwardly, knowing that she was thinking her brother was _very _cute. As the kits chatted lightly, four more kits padded out of the nursery. _Wow._ She thought, _we have a lot of kits in the camp right now._ The first tom to join them was a dark grey tom with short fluffy fur and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Breezekit." He kit voice was pretty low, but not as low as Rainpaw's. The next tom was a large black tom with red and orange flecks, and was very cute. _Maybe even cuter than Rainpaw. _She smiled.

"Hey! I'm Emberkit, Breezekit's brother." He nudged him playfully and Breezekit let out an equally playful growl. Emberkit looked at Spiritkit, and smiled. As she smiled back, she knew they were going to be friends.

"I'm Spiritkit, and this is Sunkit, Rosekit, and Smokekit. Smokekit and Rosekit are my littermates." Emberkit smiled again.

"Hey guys did you meet my other brothers?" Emberkit looked around, and noticed his brothers were a few fox tails away from them. He sighed dramatically. "So shy in front of she-cats…" Emberkit's gaze landed on hers for a few heartbeats before he turned and called his brothers over. The two brothers made their way slowly over to them, but before they could, Spiritkit leaped in front of them.

"Come on you two! We don't bite!" She let out an _mrow_ of laughter. They smiled and she smiled back, "So what are your names? Mines Spiritkit." The long haired black and white tom smiled, his amber eyes glittering. "I'm Badgerkit. It's nice to meet you, Spiritkit." He looked at his brother, who was also smiling.

"Oh right, I'm Flamekit. I like your name, it's very pretty." Spiritkit blushed.

"And your name suits you, with your red fur and all. I like it very much." Flamekit smiled from ear to ear. He sat down next to her and looked at the others.

"So what are your names?" He looked at them all, he gaze finally lingering on Rosekit.

"I'm Rosekit." She smiled at him, her green eyes shining. He smiled back.

"I'm Sunkit…" Sunkit shifted her paws; she obviously didn't like big crowds. Spiritkit felt bad for her and hurried to sit next to her. Her new friend shot her a grateful look.

"And I'm Smokekit." Smokekit sat awkwardly, hating all of their eyes on him. Spiritkit looked at him and smiled, hoping to ease some of his tension. Spiritkit's stomach growled and she was getting tired

"Well I'm hungry and tired, anyone care to join me in the nursery?" Flamekit, Emberkit, and Badgerkit nodded. She nodded to her littermates and said good bye to Sunkit and Breezekit. She padded slowly back to the nursery with the three toms following closely behind her. She walked in and found Jaywing's nest.

"Hey mommy." She yawned, making her words slurred. Her mother was a beautiful light grey-blue she-cat with bright sky blue eyes.

"Hello, my darling. Did you have fun?" Jaywing's kind eyes watched her.

"Oh yes… I made lots of new friends. Same with Rosekit and Smokekit." Spiritkit yawned again, snuggling closer to her mother's warm pelt, "Oh I almost forgot, goodnight Emberkit, Flamekit, and Badgerkit." Her voice drifted to the half asleep toms. Spiritkit fell asleep to the sound of the mother's purring and her tongue gently washing her fur.

**So that's it :) Thanks again for reviewing :) Yummy pies for you all! Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERRO! It's Emberstar of Iceclan for now…..:3 Sorry for changing my name, I joined this thing… Haha anyway to the reviews! BTW IM CHANGING MY NAME AGAIN… TO WHAT YOU MIGHT ASK? I DON'T KNOW! :D**

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: Haha :) Yeah it is a bit confusing and you got it pretty much right :) BUT I CANT TELL YOU TO MUCH. IT WOULD RUIN THE PLOT!**

**Blossompetal: Hey new reviewer! And thanks :)**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Spiritkit woke up to smell the musky scent of the nursery. With so many kits and queens, it had become cramped. She wrinkled her nose and gingerly padded out of the den, stepping carefully over the sleeping bodies and went out into the camp. The morning dawn sun just barely warmed her fur, and she fluffed her fur to get a little warm.

"What are you doing up so early?" A voice sounded behind her and she jump. As she looked behind her, she saw Emberkit. She glared at Emberkit.

"I could ask you the same thing." Spiritkit retorted. Emberkit shifted his paws as if embarrassed.

"I had a bad dream." He looked at his paws. She rested her tail comfortingly on his shoulders. Spiritkit looked at him.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about that. I get bad dreams too." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Yeah I guess." Emberkit looked at the rising sun. He got up and started to walk away. He looked back and smiled.

"Thanks Spiritkit." She blushed as he walked away to the nursery. She turned back to watch the camp as the dawn patrol went and came. She saw Rainpaw's mentor, Fireflower, wake him up. He padded out of the apprentices den and shakes his fur to get all of the moss out. When he saw he smiled and waved his tail.

"Hey Spiritkit!" He called across the camp. She smiled and waked to talk to him.

"Hey Rainpaw! How's life as an apprentice?" He chuckled and looked at her.

"It's great! Get woken up super early in the morning and go to bed late." He said sarcastically. Spiritkit laughed and as she was going to say something, Fireflower called him.

"Rainpaw! Come here, we have training to do!" Rainpaw rolled his eyes and walked away. She sighed and got up too. Spiritkit went back to the nursery, very bored. She saw Flamekit stirred and she went over to excitedly.

"Hey Flamekit wake up! Let's go outside and play." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay sure, let's go now." He got up slowly and shook his fur, the moss flying all over the den. Some landed on Spiderkits sleeping head, and they stifled a laugh. Together they ran out, to make sure they laugh outside so they didn't wake up anyone. As they padded into the forest, outside the camp because they are rebels, they spotted a patrol heading back.

"Hide!" Spiritkit grabbed Flamekit, and they both went into a thorn bush. The thorns pricked and her skin, but she would rather that, than get caught.

"Hey… Do you smell that? It smells likes kits..." She looked closely and saw that her own father was leading the patrol.

"No, it can't be kits," father argued. "Kits aren't allowed outside camp." She felt her head bow in shame, for she had broken her fathers trust.

"Let's get back to camp before its too late!" Flamekit whispered desperately in her ear. She turned and got out of the bush.

"Run, Flamekit!" She ran out of the bush and ran as fast as she could back to camp before her father. She looked behind her and saw Flamekit running a few paw steps behind. Spiritkit burst through a whole in the wall before her father got there. She let out a breath that she did not know she was holding on to.

"Flamekit? Are you here?" She looked around and did not see him. "Flamekit! Where are you?" As she was about to freak out. Flamekit shouldered his way through another whole.

"I'm here…" He said breathlessly. "You run fast." She smiled and nudged him.

"Yeah it's because I'm the Windclan leader!" She crouched down and leap at him. She jumped on him and he fell to the ground.

"Haha! I'm the winner!"

"Never!"

**Weird ending I know but I didn't know how to end it =w= Im an airhead :0 Hey guys, so has anyone read The Last Hope? Did warrior cats end or something? Wahhhh nooooo we need more! AND FIRESTAR DIED! NOOOOOOOOO HE WAS MY FAVORITE AND SUPER AWESOME! WAHWAHWAHWAWHAHWAHWAHWAHWAH! But the book rawwked .w. So yesh reviewand what not :D** THANKS TO ALL REVIEWED!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again so I won't be updating much because I'm in Arizona and what not… Haha it's really REALLY HOT here… well now on to my reviewer! Yay!**

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: I guess we will have to wait and see hehe and here's your update(:**

**Chapter 4**

Spiritkit dared to look at her mother fierce gaze. Somehow she had found out about the adventure that she and Flamekit.

"How could you run off like that? What if the two of you got hurt and couldn't come back? I'm very disappointed in you, Spiritkit." She turned to Flamekit, and her look was just as stern, "And don't think that just because I haven't told your mother yet I won't, because I will and I'm sure she will give you the same talk." Flamekit sneaked a glance at his mother and looked at the ground.

"Mom , don't blame him, it was my idea, I'm the one who said we should have gone and I'm sorry." Her mother's look softened.

"I won't be hard on either of you." She looked at Flamekit, "But I need you to know that what you did was dangerous and stupid. Don't ever do it again, unless you are an apprentice." She padded away and left to talk to Flamekit's mother. Spiritkit looked at him.

"Don't worry; I don't think she will be too mad." She looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe when the moon falls." He muttered glumly. Spiritkit padded away to see Rosekit.

"Hey Rosie." Spiritkit sat next to her and smiled, "Did you hear about what happened?

"Yeah," She looked at Spiritkit. "And I can't believe you took Flamekit and not me." Her tail swooshed around for a moment and then landed with a thump.

"I'm sorry! It was a spur of the moment and it won't happen again! I promise that the next time that I do go, it will be with you." Rosekit smiled slightly.

"Tail promise?" She asked.

"Tail promise." She twinned tails with her sister.

TWO MOONS LATER

"Spiritkit, from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Spiritpaw, and your mentor shall be, Foxfur. Even though you are young and have never had an apprentice yet, I hope you teach her about loyalty and strength as well as your mentor taught you." Spiritpaw felt a rush of excitement. She was finally an apprentice! She looked at her siblings and her friend Sunpaw, all new apprentices too, and smiled. Then she looked at Flamekit, Emberkit, Badgerkit, and Breezekit who all waited anxiously to be apprentices.

She smiled one last time and touched noses with her mentor.

"I promise I will do the best I can." She looked at Foxfur and smiled.

"Me too." He smiled." Spiritpaw, your training will begin tomorrow, so get so reat tonight and I'll see you in the morning."

Spiritpaw padded to her new den to get settle with the apprentice life. Rainpaw ran up to her and smiled broadly.

"I'm so glad you're an apprentice! Now we can train together!" Spiritpaw smiled back.

"I'm so happy too!" Together they went to the apprentice den. _Where should I sleep…_ She thought as she gathered moss from the ground. Spiritpaw looked around and saw a perfect spot for her, a little farther away from the others and was a wide space so she could spread out and not have to worry about bumping someone. As she set up her nest, Rainpaw came up to her.

"Hey Spiritpaw," He looked at her shyly. "Can I move my nest over here?" Rainpaw looked at her hopefully. She blinked in surprise and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Of course! It's completely fine with me." Rainpaw smiled back and went to grab his nest. As he set up his nest next to hers, she looked around the den. In the corner she found a huge pile of feathers. She picked up the feathers and excitedly, she ran back to Rainpaw, and spit out the feathers.

"Look what I found! Feathers! For our nest! Isn't that awesome?" Rainpaw nodded in agreement and asked if he could use some. She split the feathers evenly and put her set in her nest. She looked around again and saw Spiderpaw had his nest next Sunpaws. She smiled and looked to see where Rosepaw had set her nest. It was closer to hers, but right next to the older apprentices. She felt her eyes closing and wished they weren't, but it was late, and she didn't want to mess up her first real day as an apprentice. Spiritpaw curled up in her nest.

"Goodnight, Rainpaw. See you in the morning…" As she was drifting off into sleep, she thought she heard him say "Sweet dreams, my Spiritpaw."

**Okay I know that was short but I really don't know what to write and right now it's 2:00AM… I should get some sleep….I hope you guys enjoyed the brief fluffy moment :3 Haha GOODNIGHT FOLKS! ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I decide to give you guys an early update since I haven't been very good on updating lol. Well anyway I want to give a special thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome :) Alright so if you are reading this story, but are not reviewing, please do! I love all of them and it makes my day :)**

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: Really? I did that one late at night so my mind was blank lol I LOVE THEM TOO! ITS SOO CUTE :3 OHINGOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? THANKS YOU SO MUCH! RANDOM PIE FOR YOU! Haha but thank you so much I could not thank you enough :) **

**Crystalwillow123: Haha yeah I like them both haha I can't decide between them lol **

**Chapter 5**

Spiritpaw woke to the feeling of something pushing her. She batted her paw to make it stop

"Spiritpaw, wake up!" She blinked her bleary eyes and saw Rainpaw standing above her. "Come on, our mentors agreed to let me join you on you tour of the forest!" His eyes were bright blue with excitement, as he anxiously waited for her to get up. Spiritpaw groaned and slowly got up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She shook her fur to get all the excess moss off her fur. "Alright then, let's go!" She and Rainpaw ran out of the den to meet up with their mentors at the camp entrance. Foxfur and Fireflower smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Foxfur looked at her, his eyes a glowing amber. She nodded fast and ran ahead. She slowed down when she was outside the camp. _Wow everything is so big… Good thing you have been out here before! _She looked at Rainpaw as he ran to catch up to her. He looked shyly away. Spiritpaw looked at him again and noticed how much bigger he was than her. Rainpaw had also gotten more handsome. She blushed and looked away before he saw that she was watching him.

"So how do you like being an apprentice so far?" Rainpaw looked at her.

"It's fun so far! I just can't wait until I see all the territories!" She smiled. Foxfur caught up to them, with Rainpaw's mentor not too far behind.

"Well you won't have to wait too much longer!" Her mentor smiled at her. "Soon you will see them all." Spiritpaw felt excitement bubbling up inside her. She looked around the forest as she walked beside Rainpaw, Foxfur and Fireflower. The forest was a bright canopy of green color, hiding some of the sun, and the ferns brushed against her flanks. She lifted her nose into the air and took a deep breath. Wondrous smells came to her from all different angles, leafs, prey, and the usual musky smell of the forest she loved. Under an oak tree, she smelled a mouse. Spiritpaw crouched down and spotted the mouse. It was nibbling on a seed and did not notice her stalking it. Her paws barely touched the ground as she came closer to it. Without delaying anymore time, she pounced on the mouse. It squealed loudly before she gave it the death blow. Spiritpaw jumped up in excitement. _My first prey! I can't believe it! And I haven't even done any training yet!_ Her mentor came up, and his eyes opened widely.

"How… How did you catch that? You haven't had any training at all!" Spiritpaw smiles at Foxfur. She picks up the prey and sets it in front of him.

"I know, right? I was so shocked I almost couldn't believe it!" She smiled and picked it back up again. Foxfur still looking shocked as they padded away to find Rainpaw and Fireflower. She finds them sitting in a clearing, and the sun is poking through the leaves and branches. She pads up to Rainpaw and spits out her mouse.  
>"Look at what I caught!" She pushes her mouse closer to him with her paw.<p>

"Nice catch! Plump too." He looks up and smiles.

"Do you want to share?" She shuffles she paws nervously. He smiles again and nods. Together they finish the prey quickly. Foxfur and Fireflower come up to them when they are finished with their mouse.

"Hey guys we have to get going to make it to all the territories today." Foxfur pads away with Fireflower at his heels.

"Let's go!" Spiritpaw runs up ahead to catch their mentors. She looked around her again and noticed the trees were thinning out and were becoming a moor.

"This is Windclan; they hunt rabbits and are very fast. They also…" Spiritpaw tuned him out and looked at the open moor. _I would hate to live here… Too open and windy. _She felt the wind graze her fur as she continued to stare at the land. She looked closer and saw tiny rabbits all over the moorland. Spiritpaw wished she could chase them, but because of clan boundaries she couldn't. She saw a patrol coming toward them and hoped that if they did come here, they wouldn't pick a fight.

"And so now we are allies. Let's go see Riverclan territory." Spiritpaw walked beside Rainpaw and followed their mentors, checking behind her to see if the patrol was coming are not. When she didn't see them, she turned her head back around and look ahead. Beautiful streams cut through the grass, the clear water sparking in the sunlight. Willow trees started to replace oaks and maples and the reeds moved in the wind. She smiled and knew this was Riverclan.

"Riverclan…" Once Foxfur started his lecture again she once again tuned him out and looked around. Her mind wondered to Riverclan life. Were they like Thunderclan? Or were they completely different? Before she could ask, Foxfur set off again going west. She fell in step with Rainpaw and walked behind Foxfur and Fireflower.

"So Spiritpaw, what do you want to learn the most?" Fireflower slowed my pace to most hers.

"Well, I don't think I will be very good at fighting, so I would like to get better and learns a lot on that. I also want to make my hunting even better." She looked at Fireflower. She was very pretty, and her ginger was very sleek. Spiritpaw smiled and Fireflower picked up her pace to catch up to Foxfur. After what seemed like moons, they stopped at the Shadowclan border. The cold wind cut through her long sleek fur and she shivered.

"Now Shadowclan has never really been our ally. They only think for themselves and what is good for their clan. Unlike us, they are unwilling to help others or accept the fact that they need help. They mostly hunt frogs, mice, and other prey. Their food taste is close to ours, but a little different. Their pride is huge and they hate to think that they are equal to us. But they can be nice, don't get me wrong, they just have a hard time accepting help. Now, who's ready to head back to camp?" Both Spiritpaw and Rainpaw nodded at the same time. Together, they headed back to camp silently. Spiritpaw was too hungry to talk and was too tired as well. When they reached camp, Spiritpaw turned to her mentor.

"Can I be done for the day? It's almost sundown and I'm really hungry." Foxfur hesitated a little bit, but then nodded

"You did very well today, I'm very proud of you." Spiritpaw smiled and raced to get freshkill. Rainpaw followed closely behind. She picked out a squirrel and went to the apprentice den to eat. Outside, she saw Smokepaw, Rosepaw, and Sunpaw.

"Hey guys!" Spiritpaw settled down next to Sunpaw, who also had a squirrel. They smiled. "So what did you guys do?" As she waited for an answer Rainpaw padded toward them and sat down next to Spiritpaw, he had a pigeon.

"Well I had a brief hunting lesson and caught a shrew." Rosepaw stretched. "I had so much fun! Oh hey Spiritpaw, Emberkit and Flamekit want to talk to you soon." Spiritpaw nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to them later." Sunpaw shifted her paws.

"Well I went to see the territories… It was pretty boring." We all laughed.

"What about you, Spiritpaw?" Sunpaw asked.

"Same thing, Rainpaw came with me, his mentor came too." They all nodded, "How 'bout you Smokepaw? Anything fun?" He laid his head on his paws.

"I had to sort through the elder's moss. That was horrible, they never once said thank you." His eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm sorry." Spiritpaw reached over with her paw and touched his sympathetically. She looked up and saw that it was getting very dark outside and she was very tired, "Hey guys, sorry, but I'm beat and I need sleep for tomorrow." As they all made noises to say goodnight, she walked slowly to the den. She entered the den and Spiritpaw stepped over the older apprentices to be able to get to her nest. She finally made it through the mazes of sleeping cats and crawled into her nest. She drifted into deep slumber and started to dream of cats she didn't know.

**Okay now that's finished, I have a question:**

**Has anyone watched Cow of the Wild? I love that show thingy… It's on YouTube btw.**

**Oh also I guess I don't know how to spell pigeon… I spelled it pidgin at first XD**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHH I'm sorry don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in like MONTHS! I so happy with all of the reviews! Like I got 5! FIVE! HAHA you guys are awesome :) now, onto reviews answers!**

**Blossompetal: Thanks! Oh sorry about that aha I always answer people because it bugs me when people don't answer me XD **

**Sparrowclaw of Thuderclan: AWWW thanks! Your reviews just make my day! Haha I know I might be changing it to first person I think… Its so much easier haha and cow of the wild is just AWESOME! You have to watch it for yourself haha**

**Crystalmoon: HAHA XD I totally forgot about that XD**

**Lilysplash:Aw! Thanks! I will definitely check out your story :)**

**NOW HERES THE CHAPIE!(oh I forgot, this chapter will be Rainpaw pov :3 and then will switch to Emberkit/paw)**

**RAINPAW**

Rainpaw stepped out of the den, it was midnight and he couldn't sleep. He looked up at the stars and thought about Spiritpaw. _She is just so nice… I think I really like her, she is the only one I would ever like anyways… _He looked back into the apprentices den and saw Spiritpaw sleeping. The moon hit her fur perfectly, it looked like she was glowing and sparkling, just like her personality. The stripes were silver and she looked like a Starclan cat. As he looked at her more, he began to notice he was feeling something inside hem stir. It felt like someone was yanking and tugging at his heart, and this feeling was unusual to him. He had never felt this way before, and even though he was just watching her, and barely knew her, he felt like they somehow belonged together. Rainpaw sighed and felt the tugging again. _Is this love? I barely know her! _The more he tried to deny it, the more it felt real. Rainpaw glared at himself, _Starclan,__I feel like an expecting she-cat!_ He sighed, and plopped down, letting his tail hit the ground hard.

"Rainpaw?" He turned around quickly and his breath caught when he saw Spiritpaw, "What are you doing out so late? It's almost dawn. Have you gotten any sleep at all?" He just stared at her for a little bit, still shocked that she had come out. He got lost in her beautiful blue eyes, that sparkled with the moonlight. She came closer and down next to him. She stared back at him, her face was emotionless. After a while of staring at each other, he noticed that she was staring at him oddly, and remembered that she asked him a question.

"Oh, uh, yeah about that… Uh I couldn't sleep so I uh came out here to think… About training…" He looked at her nervously, hoping to not give anything away about how he felt about her. Her gaze softened and Spiritpaw looked at him more intently.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, and blue eyes didn't blink. Rainpaw smiled at her, the love flowing from him so strong he was surprised she didn't feel it as well.

"I'm perfect." Spiritpaw smiled sweetly, And rest her tail on his shoulders. She stood up and touched her nose to his. She smiled and went back into the den to get more sleep. Rainpaw sat outside for a little longer, wondering what had come over him. It was like someone was telling him what to feel, and he enjoyed it. He did like Spiritpaw, maybe even love, but was frightened about the fact he would have to tell her someday. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? Oh Starclan! I'm crowfood… _He sat outside for while longer, looking at the stars. He saw a shooting star and gazed at the spot where it disappeared. Rainpaw sat the night breeze ruffling his fur and it sent a shiver up his back. He crawled back into the apprentice den, and slept soundly next to Spiritpaw.

**NEXT DAY EMBERKIT/PAWS POV:**

Emberkit woke to his mother calling his name. He glared at his paws and sat up slowly. Then he remembered he was becoming an apprentice today! He stood up fast and looked at his fur; he wanted to look good so when Spiritpaw saw him, she would like him more. He really liked the pretty apprentice, but he was sure he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Emberkit! Come on! We need to come! His mother called out for the den. He quickly fixed a strand of fur that was sticking out.

"Coming!" He called back, and raced outside. His brothers were waiting for him, and so was the rest of the clan. Emberkit shoved his embarrassment down and stood beside his brothers.

"Nice of you to join us, Emberkit. Hoping to look good for Spiritpaw?" Badgerkit looked at him smirking.

"Oh shut up." Despite his hash words he was joking. All of his brothers knew he had a crush on Spiritpaw, but then again he knew who they liked too.

"So Flamekit, I see you looking pretty good too, is it Rosepaw?" He looked down and shook his head.

"Hey you all know that _I_ like Rosepaw." Badgerkit smiled, "Flamekit likes Spiritpaw." Emberkit looked quickly at Flamekit._ That's never happening… She's too good for him._ He inwardly scowled at himself. She was too good for them all.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join here beneath Talltree." Moonstar's rang out throughout the camp, and all of the cats came to see the kits become apprentices. Emberkit smiled at his brothers.

"Emberkit, please step forward." Emberkit almost strutted to stand before his leader. When he saw Spiritpaw smile at her, his step faltered a little bit. He hid his embarrassment and sat down in front of Moonstar.

"Young Emberkit, you have come to age and now are able to start you training. Emberkit, from now on you will be know as Emberkit, and your mentor will be Brackenfoot. Brackenfoot, I hope that you will pass down your excellent fighting skills." Emberpaw ran quickly to his new mentor, and touched noses with him. _I can't believe my mentor is the deputy! Awesome! _Emberpaw looked at Spiritpaw and smiled. She was not looking at him, but she had been cheering his name. Emberpaw looked closely at her, and saw how close she was sitting next to Rainpaw. He glared at the ground. _How rude! Almost everyone knows I like Spiritpaw… Maybe _she _likes him….._ He sighed. He was not going to give up so quikly. If he had too, he would fight him for her. That's how much he loved her. Enough to fight another clanmate, and maybe even injure them. Emberpaw would wait first of course. He still had no training and Rainpaw was almost finished. _Spiritpaw will be _mine_ and only mine…_

**Yeah sorry for the short chapter I'm kinda writers block right now and also, now I'm in high school and I'm SUPERRR busy :( and I play water polo and that takes up the rest of my life :( lately I have been falling asleep in ALL of my classes(even in choir…) URGGGGG school sucks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I'm sorry I'm bad at updating, and yeah… But atleast I'm updating now! Hahaha oh and guess what?! TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY GET EXCITED! Well I guess unto my one reviewer! Oh and hey, if you do read this story, please update! It makes me smile :) Haha and tell you friends about it! :) I'll try to update more and faster GAHHH**

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: GOOD! I love it sooo much! Haha :) haha yeah she is a pretty cat, but SHE WILL MEET HER MATCH SOMEDAY! Haha I like RainXSpirit too :) tis cute! FLUFFF hehe**

**Now unto thine next chaptaaaaaaa **

**(and I changed it to first person, but when its not Spirit, it will be third)**

**Chapter 7**

I stepped out of the den and stretched my muscles. My silky fur shone in the mid-morning sun. A slit breeze rustled my fur and I shivered. I looked around camp to see where my mentor had went. I soon spotted Foxfur talking to Fireflower, Rainpaw's mentor. My heart fluttered at the thought of Rainpaw, just the thought of him liking me made me want to cry in joy. _I wish he was here so we could train together today! _As if my thoughts had summoned him, Rainpaw started to come to me.

"Hey Spiritpaw, guess what? We get to train together today! We are doing battle training!" I smiled and jumped in joy.

"Good! Now I can beat you! Just wait your nickname will soon be Always gets beaten by she-cats!" Rainpaw smiled and flicked his tail to tell me to follow him. We padded to our mentors and stood beside them.

"Alright, lets go train." Foxfur began to pad away with Fireflower at his side. Me and Rainpaw hung back a little to let them talk about whatever warriors normally talked about.

"So," I looked at Rainpaw "when do you become a warrior?" I was secretly hoping not soon because then I couldn't see him as much.

"In a few moons. I'm not much older than you, your like eight moons old, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm only ten moons old so which means I have three or four more moons of training." I smiled.

"Well that's good, I will miss you when you're gone." I looked up at Rainpaw and smiled sweetly and pressed my pelt against him. I closed my eyes and let out a happy sigh. Before he could react I licked his ear, and padded away quickly to catch up to our mentors. I ran to the mossy clearing. "Let's go! Come on Rainpaw! Are you scared?" I crouched and let out a fake snarl. Rainpaw and our mentors padded in slowly.

"Ha! As if I would be scared by a puny apprentice such as yourself!" He raised a paw to his chest. "I'm hurt that you think that you could beat me." He leaped out and landed in front of me. Rainpaw leaned close and my breath caught. "Remember, silly little she-cat, I won't go easy for you." He was so close to my face I could feel his breath stir my whiskers. He stayed there for a few moments, staring at me. His deep blue eyes when glowing with an emotion I could not identify. Just when I was about to retort, he stepped back and broke the spell.

"Well, let's start," My mentor stood in the middle of the clearing. "We will start out slow at first-"

"No! I want to start at the same level as Rainpaw." I looked at Foxfur.

"Alright, we will start with the claw to the throat." He looked at Rainpaw. "You have not learned this right?" Rainpaw nodded. "Okay so what you do is, when your opponent runs at you, slip under them, and launch yourself into the air, them going with you. Make sure to leap higher than them. Then, as they hit the floor, you come flying down, pin them, and put a claw to their throat. Do not rake it across their throat unless in dire need. Remember, warriors do not need to kill to win. Do you guys get it? Spiritpaw?" I nodded. "Alright then go a head." I smirked, and looked as me and Rainpaw circled each other. I waited until Rainpaw was a foxlength away from me, and then slipped under him. I plummeted upwards, throwing my sheathed claws into Rainpaw's belly. We both rocketed upwards and fell. I made sure I was on top of Rainpaw so, as Rainpaw hit the floor, I came down on top of him, pinning him, and putting a claw to his throat.

"Wow." Rainpaw looked up from underneath me. He was breathing hard. "How did you do that?" I blushed and hesitantly got off him.

"Um I don't know, I just did what Foxfur told me." I smiled and Rainpaw got off the ground and shook himself.

"That was amazing Spiritpaw! I never would have guessed that you were a natural fighter! I expected you to be good at hunting!" Foxfur was jumping in the air. "Amazing!" I blushed and shifted my paws.

"Oh it was no big deal…" Fireflower came up to me.

"Young Spiritpaw, that was amazing, you should be proud! I would love if I was natural at fighting." I smiled and sat up.

"Well then I will! And I will use this fighting power for the god of the clan!" Rainpaw smiled at me.

"You do that." He laughed and ran away. I chased him, using my powerful legs to catch up to him. As I was running, I didn't see a rot that had uprooted and I tripped over it. Rainpaw heard me fall, and ran back.

"Are you okay?" Rainpaw started to poke and prod me. I pushed him away with my paw.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Our mentors came running into the clearing. Seeing me on the ground with undergrowth covering me must have been funny looking, because Foxfur started laughing.

"Hey!" I looked at him, "It's not funny!" Then, all of us started laughing at the sight of me. Rainpaw helped me up and helped get the debris off me. Just when we were finished, we heard a blood curtailing yowl.

**And that is where we finish off for today haha well please review! If you don't,**

**I WILL FIND YOU.**

**AND I WILL KILL YOU.**

**Haha just kidding, but seriously, please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey giving you guys an early update! I had time to so haha but yeah :) I might not update for a while... Schools kinda giving me crap so I don't know when I will update next. Hopefully soon though right?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWS!**

**Guest: Well thank you very much :3**

**Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: Aw thanks :3 and heres your update! haha its pretty early :)**

**Chapter 8**

I got up, slowly, looking at Rainpaw terrified. He looked at me, and his eyes were wide with fear. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. Foxfur lifted his muzzle into the air, sniffing for the scent. Fireflower looked from side to side to see if she could see any cat coming towards them No one came. I heard a faint rustling from a bush near by, and went closer to inspect it. What I found, was a kit, its pelt tore and bloody, its body rest in a pool of its own blood. One of its legs was missing, and both of its ears were gone. I screamed, and ran back to Rainpaw, and I shoved my face in is fur and cried into it.

"It's so horrible Rainpaw!" Rainpaw looked down at me, and rest his tail on my shoulders. Foxfur and Fireflower ran to us.

"What happened?" Foxfur stared at me, his eyes wide with concern, as I pointed my tail to the bush.

"Please... Don't bring it over here... I can't bear to see it again." Rainpaw stroked me soothingly as I cried harder into his pelt. "Oh Rainpaw, it was terrible... Who would hurt an innocent kit?" He stiffed at the mention of a kit.

"You mean... You mean a _kit_ is under that bush?" I nodded, and cried harder. Foxfur came back to us, carrying the kit.

"Spiritpaw, you must stop crying. I know what you saw was terrible, but the what happened to the kit is what happens everyday when you live as a warrior." He came up to me and pressed his nose to my ear, "It will be okay, young one." I sniffled and tried my hardest to stop crying. Fireflower looked at me, sympathy filling her gaze.

"Let's go home, okay? We will tell Moonstar about this, and she can send some different cats to investigate." Fireflower lead the way back, and I walked beside Rainpaw. Foxfur trailed behind, still holding the bloody kit. When we got back, everyone crowed us, asking questions about what happened. I refused to talk about it, but Foxfur and Fireflower told them as best as they could. I knew it is selfish of me to make them repeat over and over again about what happened, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I don't know why it shook me so much, I mean it was just a kit, and a kit we didn't recognize for that much, but it hurt me, and I wondered why. Rainpaw looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" He leaned in close to my face an licked my cheek as tears started to fall down my face, "Hey... It's okay... You can stop crying now. I'm here." When he said that, the tears come down faster, but they weren't tears of pain. It was joy. I smiled through my tears and licked his muzzle.

"Thank you Rainpaw..." I shoved my face into his fur and purred. I looked up at him and he looked at me, smiling and purring with me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you too Spiritpaw, for being everything I ever wanted." Rainpaw said it so quietly, I don't think I was supposed to hear. I looked up as Moonstar stood on the Talltree, and watched the clan from a far.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I bring you terrible news. As most of you already know, today, Foxfur, Fireflower, Rainpaw, and Spiritpaw found a kit beaten to death. I have chosen warriors to go back to where they found the kit, and investigate. We must know what has done this. The cats going are, Fireflower, Foxfur, Hawkgaze, Brackenfoot, and Ashcloud. That is all." She looked at me and Rainpaw and flicked her tail for us to follow her.

"Yes, Moonstar?" I dipped my head to her."Spiritpaw and Rainpaw, I know this has shocked both of you, so I'm allowing you both to take the day off and get it off your minds. Just please, be careful. You may go."

"Thank you, Moonstar." She smiled and Rainpaw thanked her as well. We both walked out of the den with heavy hearts. I padded to the apprentice den, suddenly extremely tired.

"Want to join me Rainpaw? I'm going to sleep for a little bit..." He smiled and followed me into the empty den. We settled down into our nests, and shared tongues. I started to purr loudly, as he hit a cramp on my neck. When we were finished, we curled up tight together. Rainpaw smiled and looked at me. He startling blue eyes memorized me as I slipped into sleep.

_I opened my eyes and what I saw was the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. The forest had a glow to it, and the grass was tinted with stars. I looked up to the sky, and the sky glowed brighter here, than I had even seen them glow. _

_"Hello young Spiritpaw." I turned quickly around, and saw a beautiful blue cat._

_"Bluestar?" She smiled and nodded, "Spiritpaw, I must tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." I nodded as the trees and the sky swirled and the wind blew around me._

_A sun must set before the spirit can rise... Only then can the embers revolt and rain burn this out._

**ANNNNNNND seen. well it wasn't the longest one i know, but I'm working on the length, don't worry :D please review! i would really like some more reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people who are still reading! Haha so thank you to all who still read this, and to who will review :) **

ALSO I WILL BE GONE TO CANADA! I will update after that :)

Jezebele Destiny White: thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! Still give me hope about this story :) hope you like this one!

**Chapter 9**

I woke to sweaty paws. The message that Bluestar have me shocked me to my core._ Why did she tell me and not the medince cat? _ I thought. I slowly got up from my nest and looked around and saw that all of the apprentices were asleep. I gingerly stepped over limbs and tails, hoping to get out of the maze of bodies. When I stepped out of the den, I saw that it was still only midnight.

"Now I'm never going back to sleep..." I groaned inwardly. That means a whole day of training in little sleep. I wandered a little around camp and thought again about the little kit that I had found. The memory still gave me shivers and made me think about how awful some kit must have been to harm such a little kitten. I remembered then what the patrol told us when they came back. No familiar scent was found, so we guessed that it must have been some rouge with no heart. Typical rouges... I went back to the den and went inside. With heavy paws, I slowly crept back into my nest with a sigh. I hope I have some energy tomorrow...

••••••

I heard my mentor calling me and prodding me awake. "Get up Spiritpaw! We have a full day of training!" Foxfur stood over me, looking annoying.

"Do I have to get up?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and said,

"Get up." I got up as slowing as possible, making sure to annoy him. He gave me a look that made me jump up and ran out. When I got out of the den, I saw all my clanmates out and about. Most were either training or patrolling.

"So Spiritpaw, we are going to go hunting and see if your still good at it. We haven't done it in a while so I want to make sure you're not rusty." I nodded, remembering the first time I hunted and got lucky with the prey. I hoped it would be as easy. We walked into the forest and I found myself missing Rainpaw. _Oh stop it!_ I thought. _You have training to focus on, not some silly tom!_ I soon found out that it was not as easy as I thought to stop thinking about the blue-grey furred tom, the way his fur shined in the sun and the way he was kind to everyone...

"Stop it!" I looked to my mentor, hoping he didn't hear me, luckily he didn't. I sighed in relief, that would have been embarrassing.

"Alright, I think we are far enough. Lets start, shall we?" I nodded excitedly.

"So lets see your hunting crouch." Foxfur instructed me. I crouched as low as I could, and felt myself falling over.

"Ah!" I fell over to the side, moving the bushes around me. I looked up and saw my mentor grimace.

"That, was terrible! How did you manage to catch the first prey?" He looked at me unemotionally.

"Uh... Luck?" I smiled gingerly, seeing he wasn't pleased with my "skills".

"Lets try again, shall we?" I picked myself up and looked at him.

"Now, what I want you to do is balance all your weight over your whole body. Keep your tail straight! Don't let it move." I felt my tail straighten at his words. I started to relax, and moved forward.

"Your paws are too heavy. You will scare the prey away before you can even try and catch one! Step lightly, like you are on clouds. Move like the wind, flexible." My body did as it was told, and I stepped lightly.

"That's it... Now try it." I crept to a bush and sniffed. Mouse! I slowly moved forward, my eyes moving to hear any moving prey. My eyes sharp I spotted it deep in the bush. I heard a crack and the mouse darted away fast.

"Dang it!" I ran after it, but quickly gave up the pursuit. My head hanging, I walked back to my mentor and sat down with a plop. "I'm the worst hunter there is! I'm not good at anything." I sighed. Foxfur put his tail on my shoulders comforting me.

"Let's go back to camp, okay?" I nodded and we walked back side-by-side. When we got back, everyone was sharing tongues and eating. I looked at the apprentices and then at my mentor. He nodded to me, giving me the okay. I grabbed fresh kill and went to sit with them. I sat next to Emberpaw and he grinned at me.

"Hey Spiritpaw! How was training today?" I smile at him and said,

"It was... Interesting." He nodded and I went back to my prey. I felt his state on my fur, as if it was burning it. I shifted uncomfortably and he looked away. Rainpaw looked at me and smiled. I smile back. My sister have me a knowing look and went to sit next to Badgerpaw.

"Hey guys I'm turning in early, so I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved with my tail goodbye and went to my nest, hoping to hear more about the message.

I woke in the same forest as last night and saw Bluestar padding toward me.

"I see you have come for answers. I'm sorry, but we cannot tell you too much about this. You need to figure it out on your own." She looked at me with sympathy, "Don't worry, little one. We are here for you." I sighed and looked down.

"Then why can't you tell me?" I asked. Bluestar sat down at looked at me.

"Because it's the rules. Just beware that you have a traitor amongst you." She started to disappear and I yelled in shock and distress.

"Don't leave me! I need you!" The words beware echoed in my head as I slowly disappeared myself.

**Not too bad, eh? Keep supporting this story, it keeps it going! All reviews help! :) review and I might give you a Rainpaw plushie ;) haha REVIEW!**


End file.
